In Love With An Assassin
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Shadow is the leader of a small team of assassins made up by Sonic, Knuckles and their new human team member Sam. After an important misson Shadow gets kiddnapped. Now its up to Sam to save her fury leader and lover.Can She do it? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Author's Note: Well, here's the first chapter of my new fic! Hope you like it. Like always, nothing belongs to me except for Sam and the plot. Now Sam is based on me. **

Sam was an ordinary 16-year old human girl who went to a big school. That is, until one day when she met a strange hedgehog by the name of Shadow. Today, Sam was at school—in the auditorium, to be exact—and she sat in a chair; people stayed away from her because she was hated in that school. While the principal went on about a boring safety speech, she was away in her thoughts. Shadow had assigned a mission for her, promising her that if she did exactly what he said, she would be free from this school and all the people that hated her. Now that she thought about it she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it. Her mind was stuck on what he had said.

"_Place the bomb I've given you in the school—it doesn't matter where, because it all ends the same—and get out as fast as you can. But remember one thing: do it before school ends, and do not fail me." _

"_But why?" she'd asked._

"_Don't ask questions, just do it."_

Sam looked up at the clock in the auditorium. She had twenty minutes before school ended, and she got up from her seat.

"May I go to the restroom?" she asked her teacher.

"Sure, Sam," the teacher said. She headed off to a restroom in the middle of the school; she figured that would be the best place to put it in. She took out the bomb from her backpack and stuck it under one of the sinks and set it for ten minutes. Then she ran out of the school. Immediately she felt guilty; she turned back and grabbed a student that was walking by.

"Quick! Call the bomb squad! I saw a bomb in the restroom, the girl's restroom in the middle of the school!" she said urgently. The frightened student nodded and used her cell phone to call the bomb squad. She made her way away from the school. Later she learned that the bomb had been stopped before it could explode. She didn't want to go back to her new home with Shadow right away. Soon enough, she couldn't find anything as an excuse not to go back home. She sighed and headed toward Shadow's big house.

Outside by the front door, waiting for her, was an angry-looking black- and red-furred hedgehog. She gulped as she made her way up to the house. He tossed her a small article he had found on the net.

"Care to explain this, you traitor," Shadow snapped. She looked at the article and sighed. Shadow grabbed her shoulder harshly.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, you don't go feeling guilty and ruining my plans," he said, trying hard to remain calm.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. Maybe I'm not ready for this," Sam said. Shadow looked at her for a second.

"You have to be ready for anything in this world, Sam," Shadow said. She nodded and then looked at the ground.

"Am I in trouble, Shadow?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, you're in big trouble. I don't take betrayals lightly, Sam. You must be punished," Shadow responded as he steered her into the house. Sam suddenly felt scared. Shadow steered her in front of a door. Knuckles passed by at that moment, and she gave the red-furred echidna a fear-filled look. Sam had already met Shadow's two other teammates who happened to live in the same house. She and Knuckles had become friends.

Once in the room, Shadow turned on the lights. She gasped. It was a torturing room, but Shadow called it his 'punishing' room. She stood by the door, shaking from fright as Shadow looked for something to punish her with.

Shadow didn't say a word throughout his search. Then he finally found what he was looking for, and he turned around. Sam gasped as she saw a black leather whip in his hand, and she froze with a shocked expression on her face. Shadow took her arm and led her to an empty wall. There where two chains nailed to the wall, and he tied her wrists to them. Then, once he had her wrists fastened, he began to beat her with the whip mercilessly. The whip bit into her clothes and skin. Sam lost count of how many times he had beaten her. After a while, Shadow wordlessly untied her wrists and took her up to her room, leaving her in Knuckles's care.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! How'd you like that chapter, my beloved readers? Remember to review on your way out—I love your reviews! They absolutely make my day! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I don't own anything except for Sam. Hope you enjoy.**

Knuckles had cleaned the girl's wounds and bandaged them. He tried to comfort the hysterical human, but it didn't work at first, and the temperamental echidna was quickly losing his patience. Gradually, through a couple hours of rubbing her back and humming soothingly, the girl began to calm down, and soon she fell asleep. Knuckles smiled and placed a blanket over her before he silently slipped out of the room.

The red-furred echidna stomped down the stairs and to the living room, which was separated from the kitchen by a long kitchen counter. Shadow was currently sitting on the couch, watching some random TV show on his television. Knuckles blocked his leader's view.

"Move it, bug-face," Shadow snapped.

"No. I need to talk to you, Shadow," Knuckles shouted at the black- and red-furred hedgehog.

"Speak," Shadow commanded in an annoyed tone.

"How could you be so cruel to a new team member, Shadow? We all make mistakes on our first day on the job." Knuckles continued to use his shouting voice.

"And you, out of all people, should remember the consequences for the mistakes you made." Shadow raised an eyebrow at Knuckles.

"Shadow, she isn't strong enough for your tortures," Knuckles retorted.

"If she doesn't make any more mistakes, she'll be fine," Shadow said. "Now could you please move?"

Knuckles grumbled and walked up the stairs to his room. Dinner time came soon enough, but Sam wasn't sure that she wanted to head down and face Shadow. She had no other choice though, so she carefully made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She silently took a seat. Bandages covered her whole upper body so she didn't feel the need to wear a shirt.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Knuckles and Sonic asked at the same time as they ate their dinners.

"A bit sore, but I'll live," she responded as Shadow set a plate in front of her. She ate the food warily and slowly, making Shadow stare at her with a surprised expression. He soon turned back to his own work.

"We're running out of food." Shadow broke the silence as he sat down on the table with his own plate of food.

"I can go shopping for you tomorrow," Knuckles offered.

"Oh, can I go with Knuckles?" Sam asked. Shadow's eyes, which had previously been on his food, were now on Sam. She paled once she saw Shadow staring at her.

"Sure," Shadow finally said after a while of silence. He touched Sam's hand when he said this. Sam blushed a little at the touch.

"Knuckles, make sure she doesn't stray off tomorrow, or I'll have your head," Shadow warned, and Knuckles nodded in return. The rest of dinner was relatively silent. Sam was the first one out of the small team to finish, and so she excused herself from the table. She went upstairs to her room and promptly came back down with a little purple book with a lock on the side and a pen. It was her personal diary. She sat on a corner of the sofa and opened the little book and began to scribble something down on a blank page. After a couple minutes she heard footsteps, but she didn't look up from her writing.

"What are you writing?" a voice whispered into her ear. She froze and looked toward where the voice came from. Seeing Shadow, she paled for the second time that evening.

"S—Shadow!?" she stammered.

"Don't be so surprised," Shadow chuckled. Sam touched his chest, making Shadow blink in confusion.

"What am I doing here, Shadow? Why did you choose me?" Sam asked him. Shadow sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You have an ability that is useful to me," Shadow simply said.

"So, you're just using me?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes. Shadow pulled her into his lap, making her gasp.

"I am not using _'you,'_ but your ability," Shadow whispered to her. Sam rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want to make you angry. I don't want you to be disappointed in me," she said into the fluff on Shadow's chest. Shadow looked at the human girl on his lap in wonder.

"Just do what I tell you, and you'll be just fine and very much safe," Shadow said as he placed a finger under her chin, making her look at him. She looked up at the expression in Shadow's crimson-hued eyes. What she found there made her blue eyes widen.

"Shadow?" she questioned. Shadow didn't respond, but he pressed his lips against hers, making her eyes widen even further.

When the black- and red-furred hedgehog parted, his crimson eyes met her shocked blue ones. Shadow gently shoved her off and walked upstairs. Sam stared after him and put a hand to her lips.

'_He…he kissed me.'_ She thought—and then blushed madly.

**A/N: Awww wasn't that a cute way to end a chapter! Hope you liked it! And please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter. As usual, nothing belongs to me except Sam. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

The next morning, Knuckles took Sam shopping with him. Sam was surprised when Knuckles suddenly took a small detour.

"Knuckles, where are we going, this isn't the way to the store," Sam said, but Knuckles didn't respond and only led her to a dark alley.

"Knuckles?" Sam asked with a fearful tone in her voice. Knuckles was still silent, and this was beginning to worry her.

Suddenly Knuckles pushed her against a wall of the dark alley. She felt the echidna's breath at her neck, and she blushed. Sam was bewildered because this behavior was one she would expect from Shadow, not from Knuckles. A few long minutes passed, and then an hour.

Knuckles then finally decided to drag a dazed human out of the dark alley. They rushed over to the grocery store, where they spent another hour doing the shopping, and then thirty more minutes in the paying line. Then finally the two headed back home. Shadow was lying in his hammock in the front yard when they arrived. The hedgehog leader's eyes where closed, but that didn't mean he was asleep as they though he was.

"Let's go inside. Maybe he won't notice when we got back," Sam whispered to Knuckles. Her thoughts were on what had passed down in the alley.

"Won't notice? Who are you kidding?" Shadow said as he sat up in his hammock. They both froze when they heard his voice.

"We thought you were sleeping, Shadow," Sam said nervously.

"I got tired of waiting for the two of you, so I took a nap. I wasn't sleeping just now, I was just relaxing," Shadow said. "What took you so long to get some mere groceries anyway?" Shadow continued to talk, narrowing his eyes at them in suspicion.

"There was a long line to pay," Knuckles said in a half-lie.

"Something smells fishy here," Shadow wondered out loud.

"That's because we bought fish," Knuckles said. Shadow sighed and got up with a rolled-up magazine in his hand.

"That's not what I mean," he said as he whacked Knuckles on the head after every word. Knuckles rubbed his head and glared at Shadow. The furry leader took the bags from Sam and gave them to Knuckles.

"Go inside, bug-face, and put everything in its place," Shadow commanded. Knuckles nodded and stumbled his way inside to the kitchen. Sam started to follow the echidna, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You don't go inside," Shadow said, almost growling.

"Shadow?" she questioned fearfully. The black and red hedgehog simply chuckled humorlessly and led her to his hammock. The ill-tempered leader sat the girl down on the hammock and began to sniff her, growling at the scent that was all over her.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" she asked, more scared than concerned.

"I am just dandy, Sam," Shadow said, his voice strained. He pushed her down into a lying position and loomed menacingly over her. Sam became even more frightened, for she had had experience with something just like this in an alley not too long ago.

Shadow simply placed a kiss on her neck and then on her lips. He could tell she didn't want to be forced, so he didn't push her. She looked up at him in wonder.

"Shadow, can I ask you something?" Sam asked as the hedgehog got up from his place in the hammock.

"Go ahead," he responded softly.

"Well, theoretically, what would you do if a friend of yours forced you to do something you didn't want to do?" Sam said. She was fearful of what Shadow would do to Knuckles if she told him what the other had done.

"I would tell someone I trust about it and maybe see if they can help," Shadow said to her. "Why?"

"Because I want to tell someone this something…but…." Her voice faltered.

"But? You don't trust anyone here, right?" Shadow asked.

Sam nodded silently.

"You can always tell me anything that's bothering you, you know that. Even thought you don't trust me very much. You can always count on me to listen," Shadow said to Sam. She was silent for a few minutes, in which Shadow had picked her up bridal-style and was on his way inside.

"I'll tell you," she whispered to him. Shadow was more than eager to listen to what was bothering the girl. He set her down on his bed. Sam had never been in Shadow's room, and now that she was, she wished she wasn't. Shadow's room was very depressing, even—she couldn't understand how Shadow could sleep in here.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Shadow asked as he situated himself next to her on his bed. She hesitated slightly.

Leaning closer to him, she whispered into his ear, telling him what Knuckles had done to her before they went into the store. Shadow's eyes widened at her story, and then his eyes narrowed. Sam was becoming really, really nervous now.

"Shadow…are…you…okay…?" she stammered hesitantly. A feral growl ripped from the black and red hedgehog's throat, making the girl scamper in fear to the other side of the big room. Shadow's eyes followed her movements. His eyes had a look of danger in their crimson depths. Shadow went over to her, and she cringed away from him. Her leader's arms wrapped around her.

"Don't be scared. I am not going to hurt you. You have done nothing wrong," he reassured her. Even though he wasn't going to hurt her, her blood pressure dropped so low out of fright that she fainted.

**Author's Note: End of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for the reviews!**

Sam groaned softly, blinking her eyes open. Everything was dark, and she didn't notice the blue hedgehog watching her with a concerned look on his face. Sam blearily looked at the clock—it was five in the morning. Suddenly she felt that she was no longer alone, or in her own bed in her room. She slowly looked to the other side of her and jumped out of her skin with a small shriek as she saw the unexpected yet familiar face of her blue hedgehog teammate.

"Hey, calm down there, Sam," Sonic said silently, and Sam sat up on the bed.

"What happened, and where am I?" she asked firmly yet sleepily.

"I'd rather not tell you what happened after you passed out cold. You'll have to find that out for yourself. As for where you are, you're in my room, not far from the main house. Shadow wanted you to bunk with me for the night," Sonic replied. Sam nodded and looked around.

"We have to go on a mission in an hour," Sonic said suddenly. Sam's eyes suddenly widened.

"A mission? Sonic, why are we doing this…killing people?" she asked the blue fur ball.

"Because it's our job as assassins, Sam," Sonic said quietly to the girl.

"I see…" she said softly. "I suppose we should go and eat breakfast." Sonic nodded, and they both got up from the bed, heading outside.

"Listen, Sam. If you don't want Shadow to punish you the way he does, you have to do exactly what he says, no questions asked," Sonic spoke up suddenly.

"I noticed…" she responded in a soft tone.

"Keep that in mind when you think of betraying his command," Sonic continued to tell her as they made their way to the main house.

"Say, what mission do we have to do today?" she asked the blue-furred hedgehog.

"The one you failed to complete," Sonic said softly and simply. This caused the human girl to sigh softly as they both entered the house. Shadow, who was passing by at that minute, turned to look at them. Sam waved at him enthusiastically, deciding to stay on his good side.

"Good morning, Shadow," she said. Shadow smiled slightly at her and continued his way to the kitchen. Sam looked over at Sonic questioningly. Sonic just simply shrugged. She made her way happily over to the kitchen. Shadow was at the stove, his back to her. Her gaze fell on Knuckles, and she spotted a few bruises under his fur as the echidna was silently eating his breakfast. When he raised his head, her hand flew to her mouth to muffle a gasp which was still heard. Her friend's face looked liked he had been run over by a stampede of horses. She eyed Shadow, whose gaze was now on her, having caught her gasp. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and she turned on her heel and bolted out the door. Shadow looked after her before going after her, catching her in a mere second on the walkway to the front door.

"What the hell got into you?" Shadow hissed into her ear, and she cringed.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." she apologized silently. Shadow just held her close.

"I understand, what you saw must have scared you. I do not blame you for that," Shadow whispered to her.

"W--Why did you do that to Knuckles? I knew I shouldn't have told you," she said softly, her voice breaking as if she were about to cry, and she simply looked down at the ground. Shadow put a hand under chin and lifted her head so she could look at him.

"Sam, you can tell me anything, don't be afraid of the outcome. I only taught Knuckles a lesson for what he did to you," Shadow said. Sam in turn said nothing, which made Shadow wonder what she was thinking. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by Shadow's breath against her lips. She immediately froze, but she didn't fight it. Shadow pressed his lips against hers, and she melted into the semi-passionate kiss. Shadow then nibbled at the sensitive spot on Sam's neck, making her gasp. Shadow, after a few seconds, dragged her back into the house. She sighed as he set her down on her chair in the kitchen table. Shadow promptly set a plate in front of the girl. Sonic had made his own breakfast by then. Sam looked at the food and she made a face; Shadow had cooked her something she hated—which was waffles. Shadow caught this and frowned.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked with slight concern.

"Um, don't you have anything else for breakfast?" she asked innocently. "I don't like waffles." This set Shadow off and he throttled the air in silent rage. He went over to her and leaned close to her ear.

"You don't have a say in this house yet, Sam. I choose for you and you don't complain or I will punish you again. You will not be treated like a person here after you betrayed my command," Shadow whispered harshly into her ear, making the girl cringe away from him.

"Sorry," she apologized and began to silently eat he breakfast. Shadow had also chosen for her what she would wear; naturally it was dark clothing, but the style of it didn't suit her fancy, but she didn't dare complain and went ahead and put the outfit on. When they set out, Sam felt uneasy again. They came upon the school which Sam had formerly studied at. This brought back some memories for Sam, and she froze.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Knuckles asked with concern. She shook her head.

"Come on, Sam, we have no time for this," Shadow warned. She nodded and closed her eyes as she gathered herself together. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened. Seeing Shadow, she tensed a little.

"We will attack when the first class starts," Shadow said, and everyone nodded.

"What are our tasks, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"This is a task only for Sam. I am giving her another chance to prove herself," Shadow said, causing Sam to look at him with a surprised expression.

"Me?" Sam choked.

"You failed me the first time, Sam. You're a good girl, so I'm giving you a second chance," Shadow said softly. Sonic and Knuckles sat on a bench.

"All you have to do is what you did last time, but I will give you two minutes to get out before I detonate the bomb myself. I won't let what happened last time, happen again," Shadow explained, looking at her sternly as he said the last sentence. Sam quickly gave Shadow a hug and Shadow ruffled her hair gently. She sat next to Knuckles on the bench while Shadow stood next to her. She took out a can of soda she had hidden on her person, causing Shadow to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Where'd you get that soda?" Shadow questioned her, amused. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"From your fridge," she answered, not looking at him. Shadow chuckled slightly and looked away. She let out a sigh of relief. She watched the sky and spent the time looking for shapes in the clouds as she drank her soda. The first class started at seven in the morning, and once the bell rang, Shadow shook her out of her daze. She blinked and looked at him questioningly.

"It's time," Shadow announced. Sam gulped and stood up, taking the bomb that Shadow was holding out to her.

"Two minutes, Sam. If you aren't out by then, I'll send Sonic in after you," Shadow said to her, and she nodded in understanding and took off into the school. She planted the bomb in the same place she had done before. Then she ran into some trouble.

_'I only have a minute left; I don't have time to deal with these idiots,'_ She thought.

Before she knew it, she had been cornered, and searing pain tore at her body as the knives they had tore into her skin. She spotted a blue blur signaling she had run out of time. Sonic chased the bullies away and grabbed her arm, and in a flash they were outside. He gave Shadow a signal as he set the wounded girl next to their leader. Shadow nodded and pressed the button of the detonator, and watched with a smug grin as the school blew up into a million pieces. Sam watched this in shock and horror. She got up and walked away from the burning ruins. Her teammates watched her in utter silence.

"Sam!" Knuckles called as he ran up to her.

"Leave me alone," she shouted at Knuckles, making the red-furred echidna blink in confusion.

"She's in shock," Sonic whispered to Shadow. They watched as Knuckles put a hand on Sam's shoulder, but she smacked it away. Knuckles silently watched as she kept on walking, a hurt look on his face. Shadow then walked up to her, stopping her by putting his arm out in front of her. She promptly collided with his arm and stopped.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Shadow asked her sternly.

"I can't do this, Shadow! I can't be on this team, just to have to kill people! That's what this job is anyway, killing people for no good reason. Have you no HEART!" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. Shadow went red in the muzzle. Shadow throttled the air angrily as he sputtered in rage. He then grabbed Sam and slammed her back against a tree.

**A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger! What will Shadow do to Sam? Well, stay tuned and find out! My updates may not come that fast now, by the way, because I haven't been in the mood to type. Please review!**


End file.
